A-ya : Endless Death
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Summary : Usai permainan One-man Hide and Seek yang mengerikan, yang berakhir aku membunuh satu-satunya teman cowokku, aku terkesiap kaget. Syok. Tidak percaya. Takut. Semua itu bercampur menjadi satu; aku membunuhnya. Aku harus pergi dan membereskan semua kekacauan ini, atau... atau... /WARNING Inside/DLDR/Chara Death/Aka x Kuro


**Disclaimer**: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, _Shuuen no Shiori Project_ © 150P dan Suzumu.

_Warnings_: OOC, AU-ish, hinted of 2P!Kuroko / Yandere!Kuroko, Kuroko POV, masih banyak lagi.

Note : A-ya = Kuroko Tetsuya, C-rou = Akashi Seijuurou.

**A/N (****Hiai**** dan ****Himomo****) : Setelah dikasih izin oleh Mun, akhirnya kami membuat fanfic sendiri! Ini murni AU, dan aslinya tidak ada di dalam plot asli ****_The Bookmark of Demise_**** (fanfic). Selamat membaca! ^^**

**Title : ****_A-ya : Endless Death_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kehampaan.

Itulah yang aku rasakan.

Aku menggenggam _cutter_ yang aku pakai dalam permainan ini. Mata biru cerahku menyelisik ke benda metal yang terpasang di _cutter_ itu, di mana hampir sebagiannya sudah berlumpurkan darah. Aku menarik napas dengan teratur, walau sedikit kupaksakan. Tungkaiku sudah bergemetar dengan hebat menyaksikan apa yang ada di depanku ini.

Seonggok mayat seorang pemuda berpakaian sekolah SMA Teikou tergeletak persis di depanku. Lihatlah, perutnya terkoyakkan dengan sadisnya, oleh _cutter_ku ini. Aku lalu mengangkat tangan kiriku yang bebas benda yang mengganggu telapak tangannya, dan menemui bahwa tangan kiri ini sudah dilumuri oleh sekian banyaknya darah.

Darah pemuda ini.

Sambil masih mengambil dan mengeluarkan udara bebas dengan kecepatan konstan, dan kali ini tingkat kegelisahanku yang sudah turun drastis, aku lalu ganti melirik tangan kananku yang diangkat sejajar dengan tangan kiri. Mataku bisa menyaksikan kedua tanganku benar-benar dibanjiri oleh darah.

Aku benar-benar _membunuh_nya.

Pemuda yang tidak seharusnya mati dalam usia semuda ini, demikian juga aku, yah aku _mungkin_ akan mati dalam permainan selanjutnya.

"C-rou..." Lidahku kelu dan terasa beku mengejakan nama pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu adalah C-rou, teman sekelasku. Yah, aku sendiri tidaklah terlalu akrab dengannya, namun jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku bisa membunuhnya, aku punya satu penjelasan. Kalian tahu, aku dan C-rou serta beberapa teman yang lain bermain _Kokkuri-san_ dan berakhir aku benar-benar mendapatkan giliran pertama menerima buku tebal bersampul hitam plus pembatas yang konyol sekali—kalau bisa, kalian bisa menyebutnya _Bookmark of Demise_.

Konyol sekali, bukan?

Bermain _Kokkuri-san_, lalu mendapatkan _Bookmark of Demise_, dan membunuh C-rou. Tidak pernah kupikir kalau aku yang pendiam ini bisa melakukan perbuatan kriminal. Hahahaha.

Hahahahahahaha...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!

Ya, kalian bebas menuduhku sebagai seorang penjahat.

Aku pun lalu melewati mayat itu, berharap kalau aku tidak akan membuat diriku menjadi tertuduh. Brengsek sekali ceritanya, jikalau aku sampai benar dibawa ke pengadilan. Hidupku bisa tidak tenang.

Lagian, ini salah _Bookmark of Demise_! Beruntunglah aku masih punya akal untuk membuat suatu kontradiksi fakta; bahwa _seseorang _ membunuh pemuda yang tidak beruntung itu. Lagian, aku bisa 'kan, menggunakan kemampuanku menyebarkan cerita palsu bahwa _Fox _yang melakukannya.

"Haaaahhh... Kemana lagi aku harus melarikan diri." ujarku lemah.

Aku lalu membawa tubuh yang rapuh ini menuju ke kamar mandi, untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ya, boneka Teddy Bear yang seenaknya kujadikan korban atas permainan gila ini.

Konyol. Konyol sekali.

_One-man Hide and Seek_ itu mitos. Hanya _mitos_, kalian tahu?

Langkah kakiku lalu berhenti beberapa sentimeter dari pintu kamar mandi yang sudah kubanting tadi, dan melihat keadaan. Semuanya masih sama, kecuali jejak airnya yang mulai menguap sedikit demi sedikit akibat suhu panas yang menghampiri rumah ini. Aaaahhh...Paling juga masih tergeletak di situ.

Dengan mata sayuku, aku lalu menghampiri bak yang masih penuh, dan mengawasi sekitarnya dengan sudut-sudut kedua mataku. Sekejap kemudian, aku menyadari satu hal, dan itulah yang membuat _cutter_ku tertarik gravitasi bumi kembali ke tanah secara tidak sengaja.

Kedua iris mata biru cerahku melotot, pupilku mengecil, syok, dan tidak percaya.

Boneka Teddy Bear yang aku jatuhkan di sekitar bak mandi tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya!

Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi, jangan lagi. Jangan mempermainkan hatiku yang hancur, brengsek! Sudah cukup aku, muak dengan semua ini. _Occult_ apalah. Permainan _One-man Hide and Seek_. _Bookmark of Demise_, apalagi keberadaan _Fox_ dan _Traitor_, semuanya membuat kepalaku makin pening saja.

"Aaaaahh..." Aku mendesah lemah; meski bukan berarti aku benar-benar berputus asa.

Aku tidak mau direpotkan oleh apa-apa yang hilang dan muncul seenak jidat di rumah ini. Aku lalu memutar kepalaku secara perlahan; tanpa maksud apa-apa—hanya ingin memutar tubuhku kembali ke titik di mana aku menumpahkan darah pemuda itu.

Sungguh, kepalaku sudah benar-benar mau pecah rasanya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih; semua neuron di dalam _lobus parietalis _yang berada di tengah otakku bekerja keras memecahkan masalah yang tak kunjung selesai ini. Khususnya apa yang telah aku lakukan kepada orang tidak ber-salah seperti C-rou, dan sekadar mengetes kejiwaanku.

Oke, sepertinya kejiwaanku mulai terganggu. Bagus. Aku jadi tidak perlu lagi merasakan hari-hari super membosankan yang kualami di sekolah atau di dunia yang menyebalkan ini.

Namun...

.

.

.

Kedua iris mataku menangkap sesuatu yang _menakutkan_ dan mengejutkan.

_Lobus oksipitalis_ yang bekerja menjadi pusat dari alat penglihatan di dalam otakku mencerna _beberapa _hal usai aku memutar tubuhku seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sesosok pemuda yang berambut merah menyala, pandangan matanya yang mengerikan—mata belang yang memiliki dua warna, seringaian mematikan, dan satu lagi.

Sebuah boneka Teddy Bear di tangan kirinya, dan sebilah gunting besar bergagangkan warna merah terang; senada dengan warna rambutnya, di tangan kanannya. Napasnya terlihat pelan, dia bahkan terseok-seok berjuang keras melakukan pertukaran oksigen dan karbondioksida dalam keadaan luka parah.

DEEGGGGGGGG!

Sekujur tubuhku bergemetar dahsyat. _Cerebellum_ di dalam otakku seketika mengirim sinyal ke seluruh tubuhku, dan aku seketika merasakan kegoyahan yang dahsyat pada ketegapan tubuhku. Intinya, aku kini bahkan tidak kuat untuk berdiri, dan pikiranku seketika menjadi kosong melompong.

BRUK.

Jantungku berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar urat nadiku berdetak terus-menerus, membuat polusi suara tingkat kecil di sekitarku. Saraf parasimpatik segera memerintahkan tubuhku mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang banyak, banyak dan sangat banyak. Lagi-lagi kedua pupil mataku mengecil, dan aku melotot memandanginya.

"**Hei **_**Fox**_**... Kembalikan A-ya-ku... Kembalikan... Bangsat...**" Itulah perkataan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut pemuda tersebut, ditujukan kepadaku, tentunya.

Aku benar-benar mengenali suara_nya_.

C-rou!

De-Demi apa...?! Dia bahkan bisa berdiri barang sedetik meski perutnya benar-benar terkoyak? Sungguh monster dirinya! Aku mengutuki keberadaan C-rou yang kubenci ini; bahkan aku tidak akan sungkan melempar tuduhan yang akan kubuat kepadanya—bahwa dia adalah benar-benar sang _Fox_! _Fox_ itu seharusnya makhluk mistis—

BRUK!

C-rou, meski dengan gontai, berhasil berlari menghampiriku dan mencekik leherku! Ga-Gawat...!

SPLASH!

C-rou dengan gesit mengangkat kepalaku, dan mencelupkan kepalaku ke dalam bak yang masih terisi air itu...! Sial...! A-Aku harus selamat, bagaimanapun keadaannya...!

"C-Crou! A-Aku—."

"**KEMBALIKAN A-YA-KU! KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN! DASAR FOX BANGSAT! KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN!**" teriak pemuda tersebut dalam amarah yang sangat besar; melebihi seekor Lucifer sekalipun.

_Seperti yang kuduga, C-rou memang Emperor yang tulen... Tidak kenal batas dalam melukiskan amarahnya...!_ Aku kembali melaknati keberadaan makhluk memuakkan yang satu ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang benar-benar adalah _Fox_?! Aku segera menarik kerah seragam C-rou dan menenggelamkan kepala si keparat ini ke dalam bak ini; bebarengan denganku!

CREEESSSSSSH.

Sebuah _cutter_ menusuk persis jantung pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki luka perut itu, dan sebuah gunting besar menusuk batok kepala pemuda berambut biru cerah. Apa yang terlintas dalam memoriku yang perlahan disusupi oleh air dan bilahan gunting yang sangat menyakitkan itu adalah...

.

.

.

_... Apakah ini akhir dari permainan One-man Hide and Seek...?_

-xXx-

* * *

"_Sekilas berita, telah ditemukan dua mayat siswa laki-laki di kota XX prefektur YY. Dua mayat itu ditemukan tergeletak tak bernyawa di dalam bak kamar mandi yang berantakan, dan dalam kondisi kedua kepalanya sudah tenggelam di dalam air yang berubah menjadi merah. Polisi menyimpulkan, korban pembunuhan misterius di sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu adalah temannya dua korban yang sekarang ini. Polisi sedang mengadakan investigasi—_."

* * *

KLIK!

Orang itu lalu tersenyum kejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Selanjutnya, siapa la~agi?_

**(Selesai)**


End file.
